A Titan Story
by The insane scientiest
Summary: There has been a disturbing lack of titan oriented, so I made one. Read it, tell me what I could do better if you will, and hopefully you all will enjoy.
1. A Titans thoughts

**Alright, I know this is really random, but I found it, and still find it, extremely disturbing that there are still a lack of AoT stories lacking a titan as the main role. Now, this will be completely random, as in I have NO plans for this series other than dabbling. If nothing else, I hope it inspires you guys to write stories with Titan leads. Oh, and if possible, can you guys PM me if you write a titan story? I would love to read it.**

**Let's begin shall we?**

I'm bored. Not much of an introduction, but true for the most part. I'm currently roaming around just to find some entertainment. A couple of days ago some humans came through trying to do something, but I never will know now, because every single time a even just one human comes through an area I'm even near, one of the others just goes crazy and try to eat them. Not saying that I don't try to eat them, but still, have a little restraint. Oh, I forgot to mention something.

I'm a titan. More specifically what the humans call a 15 meter, and an abnormal.

Now a being a titan entails you to wander around and eat humans. In fact, that's all it entails. It's quite boring. And that's why I'm wandering around looking for entertainment. Only there is none. Sure the animals don't run away 'cause we don't eat them and they know it, but they keep their distance. I've even tried doing everything I could with other titans, but with no results. I defiantly should have gotten results after kicking that little 5 meter titan into a crowd of others. They just got up and wandered of, which was depressing. They just aren't as smart as me for some reason.

As I wander around, I notice that other titans are converging near the human's walls. Of coarse I hadn't really thought of it at the moment, and just went along to see what's up. That's when I noticed the HUGE behemoth of a titan right in front of the human gate. Now, I put two and two together and started for the gates as fast as titanly possible.

I got there 5 minutes later when the gate was already smashed in and other titans wandering in like the dumb asses they are. After pushing some of the titans out of the way (and punting some) I get my first look at the human city that has for so long avoided titan tyranny.

The place seemed humble, if not under fortified for some reason. It's as if they thought those walls would last forever. I wish I could say more, but I received a cannon ball in the face and was put out of my senses for a bit. Before long I regained my head with all of it's lovely features to see the place already wreaked. Damn others don't now how to just explore for a bit before devouring the innocent.

;Well; I thought, ;Might as well explore the ruins, catch a snack or two.; Though I caught no delicious humans, I did see quite the interesting scene. There was some children pulling at their mother under a destroyed house. A boy and a girl. A titan with withered arms and blond hair started for them. Some soldier motioned for them to try harder and went to face the titan, put after just a little gaze from the titan, turned around, grabbed the children, and ran. The girl was faced forward and the boy towards the titan. I could see the child cry and scream at the titan to leave his mother alone before she was killed then devoured.

I honestly felt sorry for the children having to see such a thing, but I know I couldn't help. If I tried to intervene, human would permanently always trying to kill/capture me. I sighed, and just wandered off to see anything else of interest. The armored titan was interesting, that's for sure. He barreled straight through the cannons, soldiers, and the gate. Quite the bad ass if you ask me.

Thankfully, I was the second one thought (first being the armored) into the inner wall. Everything definitely had better ascetic. Before I left to enjoy the nice view before the others came in and fucked it up (seriously, stop smashing everything) I caught my eyes on the children from before. So I decided to see them off. As I walked over though, I received soldiers converging on me like flies to a carcass. So I decided against seeing the children off and left as fast as possible without running. But not before getting a nasty slash next to the vital point on my neck.

That's when I ran. Good thing to, 'cause those crazy motherfuckers were gonna slash my ass to bits. I ran into the very convenient forest and hid until they became too distracted with the other titans to deal with me sneaking of at the moment. I watched the battle til I grew bored and just started wandering again.

Nothing interesting would happen until the colossal titan attacked again...

**How was that? I know it's not the best, and I have no idea where I'm taking this story, so feel free to Not only shout at me for how much I suck, but give me ideas on how to make the story not suck as well.**

**Fear the jabberwok,**

**The insanescientiest**


	2. More of a Titans Past

A Titan Story

Hey guys, remember this old story? No? Well, neither did I! Wait, you mean you did remember this, and you where waiting forever for an update, and I'm a huge ass for keeping everyone waiting even though I have a huge track record of being lazy about my stories? Yeah, sorry about the wait guys.

Now, without further ado, let's continue this thing...

* * *

Bored again... Such a great way to start this, hey guys, been a while since I recorded in this internal journal I've started keeping, and that was obviously the best start I could EVER have started this with. Whatever, my journal anyways...

With that out of the was, let's catch up... nothing really happened since the first time I decided to record my little journal, so I'll talk about past events instead. Now, If I remember correctly, I just finished recounting the first time the colossal broke the wall. What a day that was...

So, the next interesting thing that happened was, coincidentally, when the colossal broke the NEXT wall. Man, this guy sure didn't like walls now that I look back at the memory. So when the wall broke, as you could probably guess, I was already next to the hole, and this time no defensive canons! So, I got to enter first... not much really, almost a carbon copy of the first one, and I often revisited that place just to explore.

Anyways, all the humans instantly started flipping the fuck out, obviously, and running like I was going to kill them... which I did intend to do, but not that instant. My plan was to explore the town before it got so destroyed I could barely recognize it anymore, and grab a snack or two while I was at it.

So, off I went, inspecting the building structure, enjoying some area ascetics, and munching on a human or two, eating them like how I saw a human eating grapes once, which is throwing them in the air and catching them in my mouth. Not only was it fun, and filling, it kept my mind of the thought of when the humans would start putting up resistance.

I just happened to be looking at a building somewhere randomly, wondering why there was a set of human male genitalia randomly on it, when I heard a crash. Turning, I saw a human had been pinned to a large, tall building by a blond aberrant titan. It looked almost skeletal, except for the hair. It turned towards a group of humans, dressed in maneuver gear and swords, and slurped him down with ease. What confused me was the fact he just turned away to look for other prey instead of trying to eat them. Didn't mater though, most of them got slaughtered almost instantly after. That is, except for a small blond human, and a brown-haired human missing a leg, that, for some reason looked strangely familiar.

The blond human was crying, which was understandable, I mean, he did just saw his squad get decimated, so he must have been an emotional wreck. Than, a titan finally tried to make him a snack. it was bald on top if it's head, but had hair everywhere else on its head, except above its lips. He grabbed the human by the coat and just dropped him in. The boy would have been toast if the brown-haired human hadn't held the titans mouth open and throwed him onto a nearby roof.

They looked like they were having a dramatic moment, if the boy reaching out of the titans mouth was any indication. Well he should have left it in, because the titan snapped its jaws closed, shearing the boy's arm off below the elbow. Again the titan just wandered of instead of trying to eat the blond. He was a lucky son of a gun. All the human looked like he was gonna do for a while was cry, so I just left, hoping to find more entertainment. I did see some things that where mildly amusing, but nothing of note.

Some time later, my attention was drawn by a shrill scream of rage. I hurried to see what it was, and was surprised to see that a titan was ripping other titans apart. He had brown messy hair, and elvish ears. He had no cheeks, And his jaw line looked like it was designed after a skull. He was quite muscular, and even had a six-pack, and His green eyes showed nothing but rage. As he was stomping into the 5-meter aberrant that tried to attack him, I decided I would follow this strange new titan. I could just tell he would be entertaining.

I followed him for quite a while, and the entire time, he was searching out titans to smash into oblivion. It was fascinating, He was like an incarnation of pure rage. Things got real interesting when the human girl showed up. She was on the ground apparently groveling about something, with a random titan and the rage titan closing in on each other. she apparently reached a decision about something, because she stood , with her back to the rage titan, and yelled a battle cry. As admirable as her courage was, she went flying when the rage titan stomped down right behind her, leaned as far forward as he could, and punched the other titan straight in the face, sending its head flying.

The girl, who looked Japanese, stared straight at the rage titan, who I believe at the time was posing for her. That or he just liked posing randomly, which, after following him for a while, I wouldn't of been surprised if you told me he did. She was sitting on her knees staring at the rage titan as he was repeatedly stomping the nape of the other titan when, surprisingly, the blond human from before snatched her off the ground and put her on the roof nearby, still in the view of the rage titan. Apparently they where talking about something but I wasn't paying attention, because I was pushing another titan towards the rage titan (Whom from this point I will refer as Rage).

Rage turned towards the other titan, and soon after, punched its head of as well. As it tried to get back up, Rage stomped the nape in easily, from the look on his face, relishing the kill. Then the humans started to lead him towards the big building in the center of the town, And the entire time, Rage smashed every titan he could get close to, which was the reason I wasn't getting close to him.

When Rage got to the center, The titan killing party started. Body parts where flying everywhere, along with smaller titans. It looked so fun I had to just join in. So there I was, smashing the other titans like I had always wanted, and even tag teaming with Rage at some times, which was more I was putting titans in front of me and he would smash them like a prostitute would cheap liquor.

In the end, he got pinned by some other titans while I was dealing with another 15 meter. Just as I had managed to smash the bitch, Rage broke free from the titans holding him, losing his arms and the right side of his rib cage, and grabbed the a titan in the back of the neck and nape in his teeth, funnily enough, it was the same titan that smashed its face on the tower to eat the human from that one human defense squad.

Rage Smashed a 8 meter coming towards him, then, using the titan in his teeth as a bat, smashed another 15 meter into a building as if it where nothing. He then dropped the titan in his teeth an roared victoriously, followed by crashing into the ground. I was about to rush to Rages side when he started rapidly dissolving into steam. I was sad, until I saw someone I was sure I knew come out of Rages nape...

* * *

I wonder who it could be? If you know anything about AoT, you should already know, and if you know anything about reading, you know that I'm leaving this on yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. hopefully, I will be able to update soon, but don't count on it. As by know, you should expect this to take a while. Besides I need to get some sleep. I'm going to LARPing for the first time this weekend, and I need the energy to cast magic missile.

Fear the Jaberwok,

The insanescientiest


End file.
